


Best Late Night Yet

by Candyholic85



Series: Magic and Miracles Series [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birth, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyholic85/pseuds/Candyholic85
Summary: Taken from my Magic and Miracles modern AU universe- Crowe is in New York with Libertus, Nyx and Lunafreya, Libertus and Nyx are going to CIA (Culinary Institute of America) and Luna is of course going to NYMC for her doctorate and Crowe is pregnant with her and Libertus' first child. A little girl who they named Raven. And today is the big day! Which the day turns into night so tonight is the night! A very late night. The first of many. Warning, super sweet fluff to follow that just might rot your teeth out. Not responsible for dentistry needed.





	Best Late Night Yet

Crowe Week- Day 1- Late nights. Magic and Miracles modern AU

 

Crowe was usually always a night owl. It didn’t help that her baby, Raven, still in the womb was one too. Between midnight and 2 am was her ‘must be awake and do my exercises’ time and if Crowe didn’t fall asleep before that, she couldn’t fall asleep until Raven wore herself out and went to sleep herself at 3 am.

But the closer Crowe got to her due date- the more uncomfortable she became and the more the kicks which had sparked joy and giggles before now began to become uncomfortable because Raven was running out of room. Sylva had offered that the moment Crowe went into labor, to call and she would fly Crowe’s and Libertus’ family out who were back home on stand by.

In the meantime, Crowe had busied herself getting Raven’s nursery just the way she wanted it. Raven was going to be an unconventional baby in that the nursery was monochrome. Shades of white, gray and black. Not that Raven would never wear pink or purple or anything like that, but that was the aesthetic of the nursery is all. Crowe made sure all of Raven’s clothes were washed, folded and organized and packed and repacked her hospital bag and made sure that was ready to go as Libertus and Nyx were still taking classes at Culinary Institute of America in New York to become chefs while Lunafreya was in class at New York Medical Collage working on her doctorate nearby and Crowe already did all of her bartending classes during her pregnancy even though it sucked to go through school and not be able to actually partake in what you were making but she made due. So now that Crowe was certified and all that, all she needed to do was focus on Raven and just..waiting.

Sylva and Selena had sent a ‘mommy care package’ with bath bombs, face masks, special shampoos and conditioners and lotions and nail polish and just everything imaginable so Crowe could pamper herself while she waited for Raven to arrive. Libertus and herself had even gone through every parenting class at the hospital to make sure they were ready for this baby.

It was finally week number forty and Crowe was now due any day now. And once Crowe was finished with the last load of ‘baby laundry’ and was done with her and Libertus’ laundry, she decided to make herself a steak, smothered in sauteed mushrooms for lunch and ate it from the comfort of her bathtub as her favorite bath bomb, the black rose by Lush, dissolved and fizzed away in the water and once Crowe was done eating, she washed her face and put on a mud mask, also by Lush and simply relaxed in the hot water.

“Any time now, you can come out.” Crowe muttered to her daughter as she relaxed in the water. Crowe had lost her mucus plug already and Raven had shifted down and was already head down and seated in Crowe’s pelvis and all Crowe needed was to go into labor and for her water to break and she was hoping that Raven would come on her own and if not, Crowe had already made plans to be induced on Saturday and Crowe really did not want to be induced but she couldn’t risk Raven getting too big in the womb and having complications that way.

And then, as if on cue, Otis, Crowe and Libertus’ bulldog got up and stared at Crowe’s belly as if through the wall of the tub and barked and only a few seconds later- Crowe felt her first contraction as her eyes snapped open and she looked down. Because she was in the bath tub, the weightlessness of being in the water lessened the pain of the contraction as she put her hands on her belly and waited, for several long minutes, a few minutes turned to five minutes which turned to 10, 10 turned to fifteen and fifteen turned to twenty and just as Crowe was about to give up and think it was a fluke- Otis barked again and there was another one, and then she felt it, the gush of her water breaking as it gushed between her legs in the bath water and it made her gasp before she squealed in delight and quickly washed her face off in the water and kicked the drain with her pedicured toes to drain the tub as she reached for her phone to call Libertus as she pet Otis and cooed to him that he sensed that it was time for his ‘little sister’ to come.

“Hey, you’re daughter’s coming, the water just broke and I’m getting contractions.” Crowe informed her husband excitedly as she stood up and drained the tub before she had to crouch before she got on her knees when another contraction hit and as soon as all the black bathwater drained she rinsed the tub and refilled it again. The contractions were too far apart to head to hospital yet and she was going to relax and labor in the bathtub and sat back down before she remembered to call her moms and Sylva as well as Libertus’ parents to let them know the baby was on it’s way.

Fifteen minutes later Libertus burst into the house and started hollering for her, clearly already in a panic. “Crowe!” Libertus called out as he looked through the apartment.

“Up here!” Crowe answered before she snickered a laugh when she heard Libertus tromp up the stairs to see Crowe still in the tub, Otis, their bulldog sitting down next to the tub, standing guard over his mama as he had refused to leave her side through any of this.

“What are you still doing in the tub?!” Libertus asked as he knelt down next to the tub.

“Because this shit is easier to do in the tub. These contractions hurt but they’re not close enough together to go to the hospital yet, they’re only 12 to 13 minutes apart.” Crowe explained. “Once they get like seven minutes apart, then I’ll get out and get dressed and we’ll go. But we’re ok, we don’t need to rush yet. I already called everyone, they need an hour or so to get ready to go to meet up and the flight will take an hour and a half, we have time.” Crowe explained calmly.

“Oh,” Libertus frowned. “Well what do you want to wear to the hospital, I can at least get that out for you.” Libertus said as he got up and kissed his wife before he went to the bedroom as Crowe directed him to pick what she wanted to wear- out for her.

“Lib! Lib! Lib!” Crowe called out as she got a contraction as he came rushing back in and Crowe reached out to get his hands to put them on her belly so he could feel the contractions which woke Raven up who kicked in retaliation to the contraction. Then Nyx and Lunafreya got home and Crowe put on a bra nursing bra so Nyx could come into the bathroom as Nyx and Luna were the first to offer their congratulations as Luna came in and insisted she braid Crowe’s hair while they waited for the contractions to speed up before she washed her hands and put on exam gloves and checked Crowe to see how dialated she was.

“Wow, Crowe, you’re at four centimeters already, you’re doing really good.” Lunafreya informed Crowe since the hot water helped relax all of Crowe’s muscles both inside and out as the water was starting to stain pink.

Crowe caved and at 9 minutes apart, got out of the tub and had Libertus help her get dressed as they got their go bags and got in the car and Crowe couldn’t look out of the windshield as Libertus drove to the hospital because he suddenly seemed to drive like _a_ _mad man_ and Crowe didn’t want to get worked up and slow down the labor but she did hit him quite a bit and about half an hour after they got to the hospital, got checked in and were shone a room and Crowe got hooked up to monitors and in her hospital gown did everyone arrive from the airport.

Sylva and Luna slipped into doctor terms as they talked about the labor with Crowe’s doctors and nurses as Prompto took pictures of Crowe and Libertus and all their friends who gathered around to support Crowe, filling the room with flowers galore as Crowe’s mothers each got on a side of her as her little siblings hung out in the room.

Once everyone settled down and settled in and hotel rooms were booked and luggage was taken to said hotel rooms, it was a waiting game, all the girls surrounding Crowe to talk catch up as the guys kept Libertus entertained and talking on the other side of the room to let the girls talk and gossip as all the girls then revealed their ‘push presents’ aka bottles of wine and six packs of really good beer before Sylva revealed her own push present, a black diamond jewelry set that Crowe oohed at that Prompto captured on his camera.

Crowe labored long into the night and right at 1am, she finally transitioned into her final stage of labor and kicked everyone out except for her moms and Libertus and the doctors and nurses and Prompto since he was the photographer as everyone else waited patiently and anxiously outside the room, huddled around the door as they listened closely. Crowe’s BFF Ada doing so the most as she held onto her own five month pregnant belly with Luche right behind her, anxiously rubbing her back because even he was anxious as this was for him a preview of what he’d be going through in just a few months himself.

And at 1:37am, Raven Grace Ostium was born and immediately let herself be known by belting out a very loud scream as everyone in the hallway burst into happy tears as Prompto’s camera was shooting as fast as it could to capture this moment as Libertus was practically sobbing because finally, FINALLY his daughter was there and she was perfect and the labor had gone well and Crowe didn’t have any complications which was all he had been praying for all night.

Within minutes, Raven was cleaned up and Crowe was cleaned up too as Raven was put to Crowe’s breast and got her first feeding as Libertus was still crying and holding and kissing his wife, praising her and marveling at his daughter and once Raven was done nursing, it was finally Libertus’ turn to hold her as he held her carefully but securely and still kept crying and vowing how he was going to be the best father ever and he was going to take care of her and love her and protect her always. Then he let Crowe’s mothers hold her before he let his own parents in so they could hold her and get their first pictures with her before Crowe was moved to her recovery room with Raven on her chest and that’s when everyone else got to see her for the first time and once in the recovery room, everyone else got their turns to hold her.

And then right around three everyone left to go rest for the night in their hotel which was just a few minutes away which left Crowe with Libertus at the hospital as a bed was brought for Libertus so he could sleep next to his wife and rest and recover as the two finally cracked open that beer, Crowe chuckling at fact that finally, after ten months, she got to share a beer with her husband before they went to sleep themselves. It had been a late night, but the best one yet.


End file.
